What If
by Magic wizard
Summary: America's a S. Rebel who's mission is to kill King Clarkson. However in the middle of the mission, she meets Maxon and is instantly attracted to him. With the Selection coming up, she hopes she can join so she can see him again, but if she does the S. Rebels will be expecting her to complete her duty. Will she choose Maxon and his family or the family she already has? Rated Teen


_**Dislaimer: For those of you who read Theoneforever's fanfic called "Rebelling Love" and are thinking that the plot for both of our fanfics are similar, I want to assure you that we both have discussed this. We decided that while our fanfics do share some similarities, they have their differences which make them different and unique. Both of our fanfics have a different styling and have characteristics that make both fanfics interesting. So please don't rant in the reviews section of our fanfics about how similar it is, because we have already discussed this and I believe we both have a different direction for our fanfics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and check out Theoneforever's fanfic too :)**_

**Introducing: **What If...

Chapter One: The meeting

America's Pov.

Today's the day. Today's the day we have been waiting for. Today is the day we invade the palace and finally kill King Clarkson. Best part is, I get to be in this mission. I'm so excited, my training has finally pulled off. Now I can kill that bastard and Illea can be a better place. My trainer taps my shoulder, signaling me that it's time to go. I quickly lace up my combat boots and put a gun in it's case that is wrapped securely on my belt. I then put a knife in it's case that is on the other side of my belt and get in the truck. We drive off and we park a block away from the castle. A small group leaves the truck and sneak into the castle, using the door connected to the kitchen. A couple minutes later, we get our cue and we rush into the castle from another door that is connected to the infirmary. I hear gunshots and I rush into the main hall. My team dashes ahead of me and I am about to take out my gun when I run into someone.

"Hey..." I shout before I look down to see who I ran into. His eyes instantly engulf me with their beauty but I realize I've been staring for a little too long so I help him up.

"Sorry. But let's get out of here." He says. He then grabs my arm and runs.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere safe." He says loudly. He then opens a small door and lets me in and follows. There is King Clarkson and Queen Amberly with a couple of guards. That means...

he must be Prince Maxon.

"Who is this young lady?" Queen Amberly asks.

"I'm America, your highness." I reply in the most polite way I can.

"What are you doing here?" King Clarkson spat.

"Um...well I snuck into the castle because I've always wanted to meet the royal family and I know that's an irrational way of thinking but..."

King Clarkson cuts me off saying:

"After this, I want you out of here. We already have enough stress with these rebels. We don't need a stalker too. " I look at Maxon and I see he's looking at me funny. I wonder what he thinks.

* * *

Maxon's Pov.

"Um...well I snuck into the castle because I've always wanted to meet the royal family and I know..." I zoned out after that. I almost wanted to chuckle because such a beautiful girl snuck into the castle, just to see us. I kinda wished she said to see me. But we only just met so that would be creepy. I can't help it though, this girl is gorgeous. Her red hair is braided into a fishtail and she's wearing all black. What worries me is her belt though. It has a gun case and another case that I presume is for a knife. How did she get that? I motion for her to come over and she moves towards me. I then whisper in her ear while pointing at her belt:

"Where did you get the gun?"

"I stole it off a rebel. I was running and one of them was knocked out so I took it. It's just in case I got spotted by them, I'd be able to defend myself." She says a little too loudly. I think my parents probably overheard her because my dad is staring at her belt. He motions for the guards to take it from her and they do. She looks a little sad. Maybe because she lost her way of protecting herself, so I try to cheer her up.

"You know we have guards, right?"

"Guards that would LOVE to protect a girl who isn't apart of the royal family." She says sarcastically. I chuckle and she smiles. Her smile is gorgeous. We keep whispering things back and forth to each other until the attack was over. Once we were all cleared we exit and America apologizes to the King and Queen and waves at me, before leaving. I hear my father mutter something, but my mom is smiling. I'm sad to see her go, but maybe we'll meet if she joins the Selection. But I have to wait a while because I'm not of age yet. I'm only 18.

* * *

America's Pov.

Damn him. Of course I am talking about King Clarkson. Man that guy's an ass. I wish I could kill him right then and there. But there were guards and Queen Amberly was there, and so was Prince Maxon.

Prince Maxon...

If only he wasn't the King's son. I feel dejected because I know him and I will never be friends let alone anything more. It's okay though because I have my best friend/boyfriend Aspen. Aspen's great. He's a rebel too and he's saved my ass quite a few times in training and stuff. We started dating a year ago and I really love him. It's just something about Maxon that I can't stop thinking about. I walk around a bit and then I see Aspen wandering around. He spots me and runs up to me, hugging me as soon as he's close enough.

"Mer, you had me so worried. The gang left because they were impatient of waiting, but they let me have one of the trucks. Let's get going so we can get some debriefing." He says.

We hop into the truck and drive off as I stare at the castle. I hear Aspen say something but I ignore him. He puts his hand on my shoulder, breaking me from my trance.

"Huh?" I say.

"What happened back there?" He asks.

"I got dragged into a safe room with Prince Maxon." I say.

"You what?" Aspen says swerving so we don't hit a car.

"Maxon dragged me into a safe room with him. He didn't know I was a rebel and I couldn't do anything because there were guards with us."

"Mer...was King Clarkson in that safe room with you?" I pause not knowing how to answer that. If I say yes, then they will ask me to sell out where the safe room is. If I say no, then I'm lying to my boyfriend and I'm a traitor. The Southern Rebels are like my family, ever since I ran away from my actual one. I loved them all so much, but after hearing about an attack at the palace, I knew I had to join them.

"Yes, he was." I say quietly.

"Why didn't you take him out, Mer?!" He shouts.

"Because people were guarding him, they would of killed me right after." I yell back.

"I would of done it." He says. "Then I'd be your hero and I'd be Illea's hero."

"I'd rather have a living wimp then a dead hero." I state.

"Well Mer, I guess you don't know that I'd rather die then be a wimp." He says quietly. For the rest of the drive, we are silent. Aspen stops the car and I can tell he's thinking so I sit there waiting for him to say something. And then he does.

"Mer, I'm sorry, but I think we should break up."

"Is it because of that fight we just had?" I ask sadly.

"No, I just want to become your hero. And to hear you say you'd rather have a wimp, that means you don't see me as a hero. I'm sorry Mer, but I can't stand you seeing me as a wimp." He then gets out of the truck and leaves. He left the key in the starter so I switch to the front seat and drive off with tears in my eyes. I drive to my house and knock on the door. My mom opens it and hugs me screeching:

"Sweetie, you're back!"

I hug her back and the rest of the family comes out to see who mom is talking to. After a million hugs and stuff, I am finally in my room. I think I need a little break from the rebels so I decide to spend the week here and then go back. Luckily, some of my clothes are still here. I change quickly into sweats and I take off my shirt to reveal my undershirt. I then sigh and look out of the window. I notice my violin case collecting dust next to my desk so I decide to play my violin for the first time in years while watching the sun set.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

_*insert jingle*_

**Hey guys, so this is the beginning of my 2nd The Selection Fanfic. I told you guys about it in "The Untold Story" which was my 1st. If you haven't read that, check that one out ASAP. But I don't really have anything to announce about this fanfic yet. I mostly just wanted to thank you guys for reading my fanfics and reviewing. You guys are the best and I love coming on here to read your reviews. You guys are the reason that I do what I do. So thank you for giving me a reason to do what I love. 3**

**Thanks again,**

**Magic Wizard**


End file.
